


Behind Closed Doors

by ahunmaster



Series: Office AU [60]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Boss/Employee Relationship, F!Soundwave - Freeform, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Fondling, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Kissing, Mild Language, OCs - Freeform, Original Character(s), Sex in a Janitor's Closet, Sex in the office, Sex on Furniture, Vaginal Sex, Workplace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:05:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4983904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tailgate stumbles upon something when she goes to give something to Soundwave while at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Closed Doors

Tailgate quickly adjusted her hair and outfit in the bathroom mirror.  She had been on her way to hand off papers to her boss, Cyclonus, when they had passed each other in the hallway.  But before she could even hand them to him, he had pulled her into a storage closet for the janitors and had made her cum three times.  Her legs were spread wide apart over the janitor's bucket for the mop as he fucked her pussy before cumming into her ass. Primus, she had to listen to the embarrassing sounds of her juices splashing into the bucket's water.

 

Despite the conditions, she had been satisfied as had he.  At least for the moment.  After making themselves more presentable until they could get to their own respective bathrooms, Cyclonus had taken her files and had given her another stack of papers to give to Soundwave ASAP.

 

The petite woman could have sworn she had seen a smile in the corner of his lips when he walked away.

 

After cleaning up in the bathroom, Tailgate quickly made her way upstairs.  Even though Cyclonus was a gentlemen to her half the time while they were in bed, her... sex partner could be very sadistic sometimes.  In fact, he had only just started taking her at work.  But often it was in a dark, secluded corner somewhere.  Nowhere near their work stations.  They were only have a relationship to relieve their sexual needs; there was no need for it to interfere with their work.

 

Except for when Cyclonus needed to have her cum on him against a wall once in a while at work.  It wasn't like he could wait until the evening to do it.

 

Taking the elevator up to Soundwave's floor, Tailgate hummed as she tried to clear her mind of what Cyclonus had just done to her.  She shouldn't be thinking of those kinds of things while she was working!  At least now that the deed had been done.

 

She was going to see her idol, the Communications Manager of Decepticon Enterprises.  Miss Soundwave was beautiful, kind, dedicated to her work, and a strong woman.  She was everything Tailgate strived to be at her job.  And she was a wonderful person to talk to.  Miss Soundwave didn't mind having small chatter with a lowly clerk like herself.

 

Walking up Soundwave's office in the back of her department, Tailgate was about to knock when she noticed the door had not been closed all the way.  Strange... Miss Soundwave was usually very punctual with her door.  It was either closed or opened wider than this.  She didn't have a secretary, so she kept it that way to let others know if she was busy or available to talk with someone.

 

Still, there wasn't really any place to put these papers outside the other woman's office.  Miss Soundwave preferred all hard copied information to be handed to her directly.  Otherwise she wanted it in PDF or email form.  But with the number of papers in her hand, Tailgate knew it would take a while to transfer it into electronic form.  And what if Cyclonus found her doing that?  Would he think her a coward for not wanting to do her job with Miss Soundwave after doing one quick round at work?

 

The clerk wasn't sure.  Cyclonus may have had a sadistic side, but he rarely made people go out of their way at work for nothing.  He usually had people deliver stuff to other departments when he knew there would be someone there to take it.

 

Had Miss Soundwave stepped out for a bit?  Maybe to use the bathroom.  Looking to the papers, then the clock, and then a quick look around, Tailgate decided to take a peek inside.  She still had other work to do today, but she didn't want to seem rude by just looking into the woman's office.  Still, a quick peek couldn't hurt.  If she was there, she'd pull back and knock.  If she wasn't, she would drop it off the papers quickly and return to her work.  Nothing to it.

 

Giving one last look around, Tailgate gently pushed the door open to peek inside.

 

It took a good amount of self-control for Tailgate to not just faint that the sight she was seeing.

 

Miss Soundwave was in her office, but she was in no mood to talk to anyone at the moment.  She was currently lying face-down on her desk, her shirt pulled up to her neck and her skirt gathered around her hips.  Her uncovered breasts were being pushed into the cold metal of her desktop as her long and well-manicured nails gripped the edges for support.

 

And with her ass laid over the side of her desk, Decepticon Enterprises's Chief Financial Officer Bombrush was right behind her, slapping his naked skin against hers as he pounded away at her rear into the furniture.

 

The unexpected voyeur felt like she had dropped into one her romance novels.  Not for the romance, but for the beautiful and seductive sex going on in front of her.  But instead of finding this whole scenario horrifying and shocking, Tailgate instead found it... exciting to watch.

 

Having more time to observe, the clerk could see that it was consensual sex as the Communications Manager and the CFO held hands when he wrapped one over one gripping the desk.  She was even returning the kisses he was giving her.  She thought there were words exchanging between them, but she couldn't make out anything.

 

Tailgate found their state of dress most...appealing.  Bombrush was known to be a playboy, having thrown a nice compliment towards her way back when she had first started.  But ever since he had turned his eyes fully onto Soundwave, she had never gotten to see his desirable body like some of the other clerks had described it when they had slept with him.  His shirt was unbuttoned, allowing her a glimpse of his sculptured body when he leaned up to give a few hard thrusts.  His face looked about the same except for the bigger grin on it and the perspiration sweltering on his skin.

 

But Miss Soundwave was the sight that caught her attention the most.  Her cool demeanor and her kinder side that Tailgate had usually seen was hard to see here.  Instead, the petite voyeur could make out the bouts of pleasure and total ecstasy going through the older woman's face.  Her hair was dishelmed, her clothes and make-up were a mess, and she certainly wasn't acting like her old self anymore.  The manager was quietly moaning, but moving her body seductively against the man on top of her.  She seemed to enjoy every act he was doing to her as she moved against, grinded, and thrusted back against his every thrust.

 

The clerk, having already been made to cum not half an hour ago, could feel her underwear starting to get wet.  It wasn't more cum leaving her entrance, it was her pussy _producing_ more.  The sight of her idol being fucked into her own desk was so hot that she moved one hand from the stack to her front, gently moving it up and down to stimulate the area.

 

As the pace increased, Tailgate watched on as Bombrush leaned down again to bite at her neck, a hand coming up to grope a breast as his slapping sounds became louder.  But just as he was about to move back, his eyes opened up and fell upon Tailgate's own blue ones.

 

It was a quick five seconds of pause.  Not like a sudden act of doing something, but not as long as waiting in line for your fast food to be given to you.  It was just enough for the man with darker skin than hers to spout out, "Oh dear."

 

As if the spell had been broken, Miss Soundwave opened her eyes to stare into Tailgate's as well.  Only this time, instead of a soft remark afterwards, her face remained petrified.  It took another few more seconds before something came out of the woman's mouth.

 

It wasn't much of a scream or a cry of horror.  But it was enough that Tailgate suddenly felt very guilty and very wrong for watching them in the first place and for getting herself off on it.

 

As Soundwave moved back behind the front of her desk, still with a horrified look on her face as she quickly tried to cover herself up, and Tailgate remained in her spot behind the barely-opened door, Bombrush ended up breaking the icy pause.

 

"Well, I suppose I didn't close the door properly," he said as he quickly zipped up his oh-god-how-big-was-that manhood into his pants, "Had yourself a little show there, huh?"

 

Tailgate didn't say anything as she hid behind the door still.

 

"Shut!  Up!  Bombrush, will you just... stop making this worse?!" Soundwave turned, a murderous glare in her eyes as she focused it on her lover and luckily not their intruder.

 

"What?  She already saw us doing it.  There's nothing we can do about it now," he answered nonchalantly.

 

"Damn it.  Damn," Soundwave cursed under her breath.  When she looked up again to notice that it was Tailgate that had seen them, she swore again.  "I-I'm so sorry.  Y-You weren't supposed to see that, Miss Tailgate.  I cannot apologize enough."

 

Now Tailgate just felt even weirder.  She had walked in on them.  Why was Miss Soundwave apologizing to her?

 

"I-! Miss Tailgate, I promise you will never see something like that again.  Please, will you not tell anyone what you saw?  I will owe you the biggest favor possible if you do not tell _anyone_ about this."

 

Miss Soundwave?  Indebted to her?  What sort of alternate reality had she walked into?

 

"I-It’s okay, M-M-Miss S-Soundwave.  I-I w-won't tell anyone..."

 

As the CM sighed, Bombrush, having watched the whole thing gone down, gave a small chuckle as he turned to the petite woman.  "Tailgate, right?"

 

She jumped before nodding.

 

"Did you have something for Soundwave?  I'm assuming you came here for a reason."

 

Soundwave's groan did not help Tailgate calm down at all.  After being stared down by her CFO for what seemed like forever, she shakily held up the stack of papers for them to see.

 

"Ah."

 

Soundwave was still trying to clean up the mess they had made "J-Just put them on that stand there.  Thank you for dropping them off."

 

Giving a small nod, Tailgate placed down the folders before slowly pulling back and closing the door behind her.  The moment the door clicked into place, she bolted for the elevator, trying to block out the angry yells she could distinguish being Miss Soundwave's.  She didn't need a hint to know what the woman was yelling about.

 

Having made the long, embarrassing, and stressful trip back to her desk, the poor clerk simply sat there in silence for a while.  She was still trying to process what she had just seen.

 

Her idol, the woman she had wanted to work under and work towards being like, was having an illicit relationship with her coworker.  And with Bombrush, the CFO of all people.

 

It should have torn apart Tailgate's grandeur that she had built up for the woman.  It should have made the perfect woman into nothing but an office slut.  A bimbo.  Someone less that what her position was.

 

But the clerk knew better.  She knew the work and power Miss Soundwave handled responsibly.  She did her job and kept the company up and running.  Without her, Decepticon Enterprises would have collapsed years ago.

 

Maybe it was because of her own situation; Tailgate was in a sexual relationship with Cyclonus, her own department's boss.  It wasn't love... it was just the both of them finding a relief in the other that the both of them needed.  She wanted the emotional connection and attention from sex, he wanted an outlet for his sexual frustrations.  Perhaps Miss Soundwave was simply using Bombrush as an outlet for her own sexual frustrations.  After all, men weren't the only ones who needed to get off now and then.

 

Still, it was a bit surprising.  After knowing that the CM had rejected the CFO's advances for the last few years, to now be in a relationship like this.  And word had spread that Bombrush was being serious with this one; that Soundwave was the one.  Perhaps Miss Soundwave was simply entertaining the man.  Perhaps there was something else going on.

 

In any case, Tailgate had promised to not speak about it to anyone.  She would not break that promise, especially since she made it with her own idol.  So for now, there was nothing else she could do about it but push it to the back of her mind

 

But as she sat there letting the high that had accumulated from the exhibition she had just seen slowly fade out, she started to wonder.

 

Would Cyclonus be willing to take her like that over his own desk?

 

END


End file.
